Euterpe―Nameless Story
by MizuKarin
Summary: Why do people always hurt each other?―satu kata yang mewakili segalanya. Asian countries kini harus bertahan melawan Amerika dan sekutunya. apa yang akan dilakukan Mei untuk tetap bersamanya? HT  / WARNING: OOC, Human-name used, Newbie, DeathChara


Vee~ Alle, Guten Nacht!

Saya―Karin―author abal-abal numpang mampir lagi di Fandom Hetalia. Seperti yang anda tahu;anda pasti tidak mengenal saya bukan? Ukekeke. Saya seorang author newbie yang jarang mampir di Fandom manapun, karena saya silent-reader 8D #sowhat

Untuk kali ini saya bikin Fanfic dengan genre Angst. Fanfic ini juga sekaligus genre Angst pertama saya. Jikalau terjadi kekurangan mohon dimaafkan ( . _ , )

Diakhir chapter ini, saya minta reviewnya ya? Saya gak terima flame loh~ saya masih newbie sih. Yayayaya? ;-;

Enjoy riding, minna =))

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Euterpe; Nameless Story

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Romance

**Pairing: **HT ((pairing fav saya selain KorTai dan AmeBela 8D))

**Insert Song: **Euterpe by **EGOIST **(( lagu favorit saya akhir-akhir ini eh ._. ))

**WARNING: **_**NEWBIE **_ (( keterangan ini wajib dibaca )), OOC ((there you go -?-)), Miss Typo ((saya yakin **pasti** ada )), tidak sesuai EYD, kemahiwilan kata-kata, cerita abnormal.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ<strong>

* * *

><p>"―hey, Xiang," bisik Mei pelan<p>

Pemuda Hong kong itu menoleh kemudian melirik gadis disampingnya,"… ya?"

"Aku.. ingin meminta sesuatu padamu― bolehkah?" ujar Mei ragu-ragu; memainkan jari jemarinya yang mungil.

Xiang menghela nafasnya,"Kau putri, tentu saja kau boleh meminta sesuatu pada bawahanmu ini,"

"Apa kau― yakin?" Mei menatap kedua bola mata Xiang―ragu.

Kini Xiang melirik mata Mei― atau lebih tepatnya daerah diantara alis dan kelopak mata Mei,"Katakan sekarang, atau tidak selamanya,"

"Baiklah baiklah! kukatakan sekarang!" Mei mengembungkan kedua pipinya,"Tetapi berjanjilah untuk tidak marah padaku,"

Xiang hanya mengangguk sekali." Mungkin, jika hal itu tidak membebani batinnya," Suatu pemikiran terbesit dikepalanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi… kakakku―membantuku menjaga kerajaan ini?"

Xiang yang semula acuh tak acuh kini memusatkan pandangannya pada bola mata gadis itu. Untuk sesaat pemuda itu hanya membisu ketika ia memalingkan tatapannya dari Mei.

Mei memutuskan untuk bicara pertama, Karena mungkin Xiang tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi. Gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya kemudian duduk di depan pemuda beralis tebal itu," Xiang, ap―"

"_Maaf, Mei…"_

Mei terkejut ketika Xiang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Xiang berusaha beranjak dari posisi tubuhnya,"Maaf, Mei," lirih pemuda itu pelan,"Tetapi menjadi kakakmu adalah pilihan terakhir yang akan kupilih― walau sebenarnya posisi itu lebih memudahkanku untuk melindungimu," jelas Xiang,"Aku tidak bisa.."

"―Kenapa?"

Mei terdiam. Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jemari kecil Mei menggenggam erat baju sang pemuda Hong Kong," ―kenapa, Xiang?"

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menghela nafasnya hari ini. Dengan ekspresi tak tebaca,pemuda itu menatap wajah gadis Taiwan yang ada dihadapannya seraya melepaskan jari jemari sang putri dari baju merahnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum pilu sesaat sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan Mei.

"Maaf.."

_Hanya itu kata-kata yang ditinggalkannya untukku… Dan itu terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum― walau hanya sebuah senyuman pilu…_

_._

_._

_._

**Euterpe; Nameless Story**

_Hetalia Axis Power_ © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

**Fanfiction Story::** _Euterpe; Nameless Story_ © _MizuKarin_

.

.

.

Peperangan demi sebuah kata― Kekuasaan, bukanlah hal yang asing ditelinga masyarakat.

Pihak kerajaan selalu menjanjikan sebuah perdamaian bagi para rakyatnya. Namun hingga saat ini, hal itu seperti sebuah debu kecil ditengah langit luas. Sulit digapai dan sulit dicapai.

Jeritan masyarakat ditengah zaman kolonial kini kembali terdengar. Letusan meriam terlihat seperti sebuah kembang api ironi di tengah langit malam. Darah merah menodai tangan-tangan para ksatria. Jika ada hal yang mereka inginkan, itu hanyalah perdamaian. Ya, sebuah perdamaian. Perdamaian antara pihak mereka―Asian Countries― dan pihak Amerika beserta para sekutunya.

Honda Kiku, panglima tentara negara jepang yang kini menjabat sebagai panglima tinggi persekutuan Asian Countries berdiri tegap diantara letusan meriam dan jeritan para tentara yang tengah berperang seraya berterimakasih atas jasa-jasa mereka. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan bau amis darah. Sesungguhnya ia menginginkan perdamaian seperti halnya semua pihak, namun keadaan saat ini tidak memungkinkannya.

Amerika,sebagai pemimpin dari sekutu-sekutunya membuat peraturan perdamaian. Kehilangan daerah dan kekuasaan mungkin bukanlah hal yang terpenting bagi masyarakat asia jika dibandingkan dengan hasrat mereka akan perdamaian. Namun Amerika menginginkan agar seluruh pihak kerajaan dan kemiliteran dieksekusi. Pengeksekusian, Itu pilihan pertama yang Kiku tolak mentah-mentah. Dan hal itu pula yang menyebabkan kata perdamaian tak pernah berkumandang.

Menghabiskan seminggu penuh di medan perang membuat jiwa dan raganya penuh beban. Kiku beserta pasukannya memutuskan untuk mundur dan kembali ke markas mereka.

.

.

.

Pemuda beralis tebal itu berjaga ketika pasukan Kiku sampai di menundukkan badannya―menghormati para tentara―kemudian bersiap kembali ditempatnya. Kiku menghampiri Xiang yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi poker face.

"Apa yang mulia dan tuan putri baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiku dengan ekspresi penuh beban.

"Kurasa dengan melihat keadaanku kini pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya," ujar Xiang singkat.

Kiku menghela nafas,"kau tidak berubah, Xiang," ia menepuk pelan pundak pemuda keturunan china-hong kong itu,"Kau tetap tenang, dalam posisi sesulit apapun,"

Xiang menyilangkan kedua tangannya,"Bersikap panik hanya akan membuatmu terjerumus dilubang yang kau buat sendiri,"

"Sudah kuduga,"Ekspresi Kiku kini berubah tenang,"Tetapi kurasa sikapmu pada tuan putri menjadi jauh lebih dingin," Pemuda jepang itu mulai mengubah arah pembicaraannnya,"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

Xiang terdiam. Kiku menemukan suatu keganjilan ditengah tatapan tanpa makna milik pemuda itu.

"Sou desu kara," Kiku tersenyum,"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya― ya,walau aku sendiri pun yakin kau tidak akan menceritakannya. Tak lama lagi mungkin aku akan segera tahu. Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Sampai jumpa, Xiang,"

Xiang memperhatikan Kiku hingga bayangan pemuda itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Kemudian ia menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya perlahan keatas rumput-rumput liar. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya tertidur lelap karena rasa lelah.

Tubuh Xiang diselimuti oleh dinginnya angin malam. Di dunianya ataupun di dalam mimpinya, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Mimpinya di malam itu terasa seperti sebuah de javu. De javu yang mengingatkannya akan suatu kejadian saat ia tengah berjaga di siang hari― saat putri tengah bersenandung di depan kolam; Sebuah lagu yang ia kenal dalam bahasa milik masyarakat sebangsa kiku, bahasa jepang. Namun senandung yang ia dengar bukanlah senandung bahagia, melainkan senandung yang mengingatkannya akan rasa sedih. Xiang terdiam seraya menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding saat Mei bersenandung.

_Saita nono hana yo. ( Wahai, bunga liar yang bermekaran )_

_Aa douka oshiete okure. ( Tolong beritahu aku )_

_Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte arashou no deshou ( Mengapa manusia bertarung dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain? )_

_Rin to saku hana yo. (Wahai bunga yang mekar dengan anggun )_

_Soko kara nanika mieru. ( Apa yang bisa kau lihat dari sana?)_

_Hito wa naze yurushiau koto dekinai no deshou. ( Mengapa manusia tidak bisa saling memaafkan? )_

"―_Kapan mimpi buruk ini berakhir?"_

Xiang melirik Mei ketika gadis Taiwan itu mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya. Didapati olehnya gadis itu tengah memainkan air dengan kakinya.

_Ikita akashi wo watashi no utau. ( Wahai temanku yang tak bernama )_

_na mo naki tomo no tame― ( Akan kunyanyikan bukti keberadaanmu )_

"―_kapan semua perang ini akan berakhir?"_ Lirih gadis itu; menarik kedua kakinya dan mendekapnya erat,"_Xiang…_"

Xiang hendak berbicara ketika Mei menyebut namanya, namun itu semua tertahan oleh gerakan tangan kirinya yang tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya. Ia terpaksa mengurungkannya sambil terus mendengarkan senandung Mei hingga ia tertidur; bahkan di dalam mimpinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mulai membuka kedua matanya ketika langit malam bertabur bintang telah berganti menjadi awan biru nan cerah. Dirinya merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya saat ia membuka mata. Untuk sesaat Xiang terkejut saat seorang pemuda korea tengah menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"He, sepertinya tidurmu lelap," celetuk pemuda itu; mengawali pembicaraan.

Xiang menahan kepalanya yang terasa berat karena semalaman tertidur diluar,"Yo-Yong Soo? Mengapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Pemuda korea itu berdiri seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya,"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya, mengapa kau bisa ada disini? Bahkan semalam penuh!"

"Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu," Jawab pemuda itu ragu.

"Eh ko― itu!" Seru Yong Soo yang kini menunjuk pada sebuah syal yang tengah melilit lembut dileher Xiang,"Apa semalam kau bersama Putri Mei?"

Xiang terkejut kemudian kembali terdiam,"Entahlah. Aku tak yakin," jawab pemuda itu singkat seraya melepaskan syal berwana merah muda bercorak naga dari lehernya.

"EH?" Yong Soo memiringkan kepalanya,"Ya sudah, mari lupakan saja,"ujarnya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan lengan bajunya,"Tadi Yao dan Kiku memanggilmu, mereka menunggu di balkon istana Mungkin ada sebuah misi,"

Xiang kini menoleh pada Yong Soo,"Misi? hmm," Ia menaruh― atau lebih tepatnya lagi menitipkan syal merah muda kepada Yong Soo,"Aku akan segera kesana," Xiang segera berlari,"Kutitipkan syal itu padamu! Tolong kembalikan pada Mei,"

Pemuda korea itu mencibir,"Mengapa aku yang harus mengembalikan? dasar!"

Pemuda Hong Kong beralis tebal itu berlari kecil menuju balkon istana. Setiap prajurit istana yang ia lewati membungkukkan badan mereka padanya; entah karena Xiang adalah penjaga pribadi Mei atau karena kemampuanya diatas mereka. Mungkin jika Xiang menerima tawaran Mei untuk menjadi kakaknya, kehidupannya tidak akan setentram sekarang. Kemanapun ia pergi selalu dikawal oleh setidaknya 4 orang prajurit, dan hidup seperti itu sangat merepotkan―kau perlu tahu itu. Tetapi, itu bukanlah alasannya menolak tawaran Mei, ada hal lain yang ia sembunyikan selama ini dari gadis Taiwan itu.

"Hey, Xiang! Disebelah sini, aru~" seru seorang pemuda china berambut hitam. Bersemangat.

Xiang membungkukkan badannya pada pria tersebut,"Hormat saya, Yang Mulia,"

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, aru~" Pemuda China itu kelabakan,"Panggil Yao saja, kita kan sudah seperti saudara sedarah,"

Xiang mengangkat tubuhnya,"Baiklah,"

"Bagus, aru~" Yao menarik tangan Xiang kearah meja dimana Kiku duduk menunggu mereka berdua,"Kau mau minum teh apa? Darjeeling? Earl Grey? Assam? atau teh khas negara asia timur?"

Si alis tebal itu menggelengkan kepalanya― menolak,"Kita langsung saja kepada pokok permasalahan. Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Kau benar-benar serius ya?" Pemuda China dihadapan Xiang mulai merubah air mukanya,"Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu. Kiku akan menjelaskannya lebih rinci padamu,"

Kiku berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja minum teh mereka,"Asian Countries kembali terdesak. Sebenarnya aku sudah meminta bantuan Ludwig dan Felliciano dalam hal ini, namun mereka menolak," Kiku memulai topik serius,"Amerika dan sekutunya ditangan Alfred sulit untuk dijatuhkan. Terutama dengan adanya Arthur yang membantu raksasa perekonomian itu, kita semakin terdesak hebat,"Kiku menambahkan,"Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu, Xiang,"

"Kau meminta bantuanku?" Xiang mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Aku hanya seorang pelayan sekaligus pelindung pribadi Tuan Putri. Aku sendiri tidak memiliki pengalaman di medan perang. Apa yang bisa kuperbuat?"

Kiku tersenyum picik,"Ada. Ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan," Kiku duduk diantara kedua sahabatnya itu,"Sebenarnya, aku punya satu strategi―"

Kiku membisikkan rencana itu agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya kecuali mereka amat hening sehingga suara daun yag jatuh keatas balkon pun dapat terdengar walau samar.

"APA KIKU?" Yao terkejut,"I-itu strategi yang sulit untuk dilakukan, aru!"

Xiang mengangguk―tanda ia setuju dengan pendapat Yao. Sesaat pemuda itu menatap bola mata Kiku yang merasa percaya diri akan rencananya yang sudah ia persiapkan matang-matang, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada Yao.

"Hasil yang akan didapat memang sangat besar, begitu pula dengan kerugiannya. ini benar-benar setimpal!" Seru Yao.

Kiku tetap tersenyum yakin sementara kedua sahabatnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Nah, Xiang. Apa kau mau membantuku?" Kiku mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Xiang terdiam saat Kiku menjulurkan tangan kanannya, namun hati kecilnya mempunyai tekad yang lebih besar. Ia meraih tangan kanan Kiku dengan tangan kanannya,"Ya, tentu saja,"

――**Euterpe; Nameless Story――Hetalia: Axis Power――**

"Ya, tentu saja," Jawab Xiang mantap. Matanya penuh akan tekad yang kuat.

Wang Xiao Mei tengah menguping pembicaraan ketiga pemuda itu dari balik bilik bambu kecil ketika Yong Soo datang menghampirinya dengan wajah riang. Pemuda keturunan korea itu menepuk pelan pundak Mei hingga gadis asia itu sedikit melompat dari tempatnya.

"Kau mengejutkanku!" Mei emosi; menjaga volume suaranya agar tetap kecil.

"Kau sedang apa, Mei?" Tanya Yong Soo namun Mei tak menjawabnya. Yong Soo sedikit mengintip dari bilik bambu. Didapati olehnya Kiku, Yao, dan Xiang yang tengah terlibat diskusi serius,"Aa, jadi itu ya,"

"Kalau sudah tahu, cepat tutup mulutmu itu!" Mei meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulut Yong Soo, kemudian mengelapnya karena terkena sedikit air liur pemuda itu.

Yong Soo menurut. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Mei karena tidak ingin mengganggu gadis _tsundere_ itu.

Mimik muka Mei berubah saat mendengar bahwa Xiang setuju untuk ambil bagian didalam perang ini. Diwaktu yang tepat, gadis itu segera pergi dari tempatnya menguping.

Dengan berlari kecil―berharap tak diketahui―gadis itu menyusuri lorong istana yang besar dan masuk ke dalam ruangan besar yang tak lain merupakan ruangan pribadinya. Dengan segera ia mengunci pintu ruangannya itu.

Pikirannya sedikit kacau ketika mendengar keputusan pelayan pribadinya itu. Memang, hubungan mereka berdua merenggang setelah Mei meminta Xiang untuk menjadi kakaknya. Setelah saat itu, Xiang selalu menjaga jarak dari Mei dan bahkan hanya berbicara padanya disaat yang memang diperlukan untuk berbicara.

Mei cemas,ia tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi seorang diri ke medan perang, namun ia juga tidak mungkin pergi ke medan perang. Kak Wang Yao beserta prajuritnya pasti akan menghentikannya. Rasa cemas Mei memang terkadang berlebihan, terutama pada kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu―Yao―dan Xiang. Wajar baginya untuk mencemaskan keadaaan kakaknya itu karena dia seorang raja, pemimpin kerajaan sekaligus pemimpin persekutuan ini. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Xiang? Mengapa perasaannya tak karuan ketika mendengarnya akan pergi, sekalipun belakangan ini tingkah laku Xiang terhadapnya sangat dingin?

―_Apa aku __**menyukainya**__?_

Sebuah pertanyaan konyol yang pernah terbesit didalam pikiran Mei.

Mei teringat akan satu hal. Gadis itu mengikat rambut panjangnya kemudian memakai wig laki-laki berwarna coklat dikepalanya. Mei kemudian berlari kearah barisan lemari raksasa―lebih tepatnya berlari kearah sebuah lemari berwarna coklat bermotifkan bunga sakura, dengan cepat jari-jari kecilnya segera melingkar dipintu lemari pribadinya. Gadis itu menarik sebuah pedang dari dalam kotak bermotif naga. Seraya mengelus lembut dia berkata,

"Aku akan menyertaimu, Xiang. Kemanapun kau pergi,"

* * *

><p>See? Bagaimana FF saya yang satu ini? ;-;<p>

Saya tau kalau Hong Kong itu **gak emotionless. **maaf kalau saya buat jadi OOC gini karakternya. Saya butek ide ;-;

Tadinya mau saya buat untuk pairing LiechSwiss, tapi saya merasa lebih pas buat asia bersaudara -3-

Hee, **NO FLAME** ok? **REVIEW YES **._. #slap

_―_ Unleash Your Imagination ===read it first ok? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks:<strong>

_Kiseki Choumikata_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mind to RnR?<em>**


End file.
